CrimsonEyed Beauty
by YamiTenshiKoi
Summary: Yugi's friends make him go out to a club, tho he would rather be anywhere else. Who will he meet on the dance floor? And why is he at school the next day? What can come of all of this but love. Yaoi,YY MM BR SJ. Anzu bashing! Rated 4 lang
1. Mystery Dancer and Martini's

**Lexi: Okay this is my first YGO fic! Whoo-hoo, yay for me! No idea what its even gonna be about but I'll make it as I go. My dad is telling me to take my meds but I don't want them! I'm more creative without them! Lolz, On with the fic...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own YGO or any characters in the story. I also don't own Converse!**

**This is an AU fanfic.**

**[A/N: Author's Notes]**

"_**Thoughts"**_

"**Speaking"**

_**flashbacks**_

**This is dedicated to my loving-cough cough- sister... hope this pleases you.**

**Warning: Contains Yaoi (Boy X Boy) don't like, don't read!**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Yugi walked into the club with his friends. He really did not want to be here right now. He could be doing his homework or reading manga at home, but no his friends just _had _to drag him here on a Sunday night. Bakura and Ryou were holding hands, while Marik had his arm around Malik. Yugi felt like the odd man out everytime they got together. It used to be Malik, Ryou, and Yugi who only hung out, that is, until his friends found love.

Yugi had yet to find someone appealing to him. It should be even easier considering he was bi, so the gender didn't even matter, he should have twice the opportunity of a straight guy!

They walked up and his friends ordered their drinks while Yugi ordered a martini. [A/N: In here they can drink and go to clubs at 17]

He just traced his pinkie finger around the edge of the glass. Too depressed to even drink it at the moment.

"Yugi?" He turned around at the sound of his name.

"Yeah?" It was Ryou who called him.

"Bakura and I are going to dance, and Malik and Marik are already on the dance floor. Do you want to come down there with us and maybe you'll find someone to hook up with?"

"Ummm... No thanks Ryou. I'm fine right here,"

"You sure? You look kinda lonely..."

"Yes Ryou , I'm fine, now go, you don't wanna keep Bakura waiting!"

Yugi looked back down at his drink now even more depressed without even the company of his friends to help. He drank the whole drink down after coming to the resolution to least at ltry to have a fun night.

Now drunk, Yugi made his way to the dance floor -still able to walk fine- and decided to dance to whatever song was on. He recognized it to be one he liked and started dancing. He looked hot to many of the guys there, considering he was wearing a black tank top and red leather pants, along with black hightop converse on his feet.

"Nice moves," someone with a deep baritone voice whispered into his ear.

Yugi looked towards the person and let out a small gasp. This guy looked just like him -save for the eyes, height, and streaks of blonde hair. The other difference was Yugi was more cute, while this man was -there was no other way to put it- sexy.

The stranger moved closer and gave a devious little smirk, seeing the affect he had on the little one.

"Wanna dance?" The sexy man asked.

Yugi froze had he just been asked to dance by the hottest guy he had ever seen?!

"S-sure," he stuttered, thinking he couldn't deny anything to this beautiful stranger.

The music was a dancing song so the mystery man went behind Yugi and wrapped his arms around the small waist. They were grinding, and Yugi never wanted it to end. The motion of their bodies and the strobe of the lights was making him excited. Yugi wrapped his arms behind him and up around the neck of his dance partner. When the song was done Yugi walked back to the bar and ordered another drink to try to calm down.

He hadn't even realized the beautiful stranger followed and sat in the stool next to him.

"I never got your name, Little One." He said.

Yugi looked over, now seeing him.

"I-its Yugi," he answered.

"Well Yugi, it's nice to meet you, my name is Atemu but my friends call me Yami,"

Suddenly, Ryou was behind him.

"Hey Yugi, did you stay here the whole time?" Then, noticing the extra addition said, "Oh, hey Yami!"

"No I danced. And wait- how do you know Yami?" Yugi asked.

"Oh, he's a friend of Marik and Bakura's!"

"How come I've never met him before then?"

"Well, Yugi you know how it used to be _just _You, Me, and Malik?"

Yugi nodded, still not understanding.

"See, Yami, Bakura, and Marik were best friends too."

"Oh," Yugi said not really expecting that.

"Anyways, Bakura said he was gonna introduce you two tonight because you're so alike, but I guess you saved us the trouble," Ryou said.

Bakura walked off the dance floor and came up next to them.

"Hey Yugi, I see you've met my best friend Yami," he said to Yugi.

"Yami this is the Yugi that I told you about, you know Ryou's little buddy?" now talking to Yami.

"This is Yugi? Wow, you said he was a lot shorter,"

"Hey! I'm not that short!"

"Of course you're not," Bakura said sarcastically, "Hey Ryou its already 3:15 AM and we both have school later this morning babe."

"Guess you're right, let's go home then," Ryou said, "You coming Yugi?"

"Yeah, I'll be right there!" he responded.

Yugi got up last to follow them, but he felt someone's lips against his hair and heard the same someone whisper, "Until next time, Little One"

He walked out of the bar and into the car. Bakura and Ryou drove to his house and dropped him off since they had given him the ride.

"See you in school this morning!" Ryou yelled as he walked up to his house.

Yugi hoped his parents hadn't noticed his absence as he snuck up to his room through the open window.

Luckily, he reached there with no complications. He stripped himself of his clothes and slipped on black plaid pajama pants and a loose t-shirt. He crawled into bed and pulled up the covers to his chin.

His dreams were filled with the crimson-eyed beauty, Yami.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Lexi: Hoped you liked it. Whatever went into my head went onto the screen. No planning and I am not even in the mood to edit it till perfection. Its close enough, however don't criticize it too harshly please!**

**I need your reviews to live. They are what keep my heart beating! You don't want me to die, do you?! I love all you readers! (Huggles and cookies to all reviewers!)**

**XOXO**

**Lexi**


	2. 3 New Juniors and 1 mean Senior

**Lexi: I'm depressed cause nobody has reviewed this story. Just cause I uploaded it at midnight doesn't mean people won't read it! Please review cause I get sad when I think nobody is reading my stories...**

**Also, thought I should tell you this story is written out of complete boredom, therefore I am only uploading new chapters when I am in a state of extreme boredom!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own YGO or any characters in the story used in this story.**

**This is an AU fanfic.**

**[A/N: Author's Notes]**

"_**Thoughts"**_

"**Speaking"**

_**flashbacks**_

**Warning: Contains Yaoi (Boy X Boy) don't like, don't read!**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Yugi woke up a few hours later and looked at the clock. It was 6:35 AM. _"Wow, school starts in an hour."_

Yugi lifted his head to find he had a major hangover._ "Ugh, really, on a school day?!"_

He decided to ignore it and just put on his blue school uniform. He grabbed his backpack, which contained his unfinished homework, and headed downstairs. When he reached the kitchen he saw his grandpa making breakfast for him.

"Thanks for the pancakes Grandpa." he said

"Your welcome Yugi, anything for my favorite grandson," he replied.

Yugi grabbed his packed lunch off the counter and headed out the door. When he was almost at his locker he spotted Ryou and Malik. "Hey guys!" he yelled

Ryou and Malik looked over and ran up to him. "Hey Yugi, did anyone notice you weren't there this morning?" Ryou asked.

"No, I got lucky and Grandpa covered for me," Yugi answered.

"That's good, or you wouldn't be able to watch the movie at Bakura's house today," Ryou said with relief.

"Yeah, sounds fun," Yugi said unenthusiastically.

"At least pretend like your excited," Malik said

"Acting isn't really my thing," Yugi muttered.

The bell for homeroom rang. Yugi, Ryou and Malik headed towards their class.

They sat down in the back with Ryou on the Right, Yugi on the left, and Malik in the middle, all sitting next to each other.

"Malik, Ryou, can I copy your homework? I was too tired when I got home, and woke up with a hangover."

"Sure Yugi," they responded in unison.

They both dug into their backpacks and handed over their completed homework. Yugi took out his own blank sheet and started copying the answers.

Mrs. Alexander walked in just as Yugi was copying the last answer down to his paper.

"Class, put everything away," her assertive voice ordered.

After all the desks were cleared she spoke again.

"Today, we are welcoming three new Juniors to our class. I hope you will make them all feel at home here." She walked over to the door and opened it.

In walked three boys. One with white hair, alabaster skin and dark eyes. Another with blonde spiky hair, tan skin and lilac eyes. The last with tricolor hair, slightly tan skin, and piercing crimson eyes. Bakura, Marik, and Yami.

"These are the new students. Their names are Bakura," Bakura waved, "Marik," Marik stepped forward, "and Yami." Yami blew a kiss -looking straight at Yugi- and winked.

All the girls went crazy at this while Yugi just turned pink and slumped down in his seat.

"Well, lets find you some seats," She said while looking for three open desks, "Ah yes, here we go, Bakura sit next to Ryou. Marik, you can sit behind Malik. And Yami-" Yugi knew the only desk left was the one beside his, "next to Yugi would be fine."

The three took their seats, Marik and Bakura greeting their boyfriends with a kiss.

"Why didn't you guys tell us you were transferring here?" Ryou asked in a whispered voice.

"It was supposed to be a surprise. Our school was doing redistricting so when we found out we were going here we decided we would pull some strings to get us together for a few of our classes." Bakura answered.

"Oh cool! That means I get to see my Marik more!" Malik whispered

"Who said I was yours? I thought you were mine! I mean who's on top?!" Marik said

SMACK!

"Don't talk about our love lives at school you pervert!" Malik responded.

"Whatever," Marik mumbled, now rubbing the red hand mark on his cheek.

"So, we still on for the movie tonight?" Ryou asked, looking for a change of topic.

"Yeah, we're watching that new horror one. The one with lots of blood and death!" Bakura answered.

"Great," Yugi muttered, everyone knowing he hated scary movies.

SMACK!

A yardstick was hit on Yugi's desk, barely missing his hand.

"Eeek!" Yugi said, this taking him by surprise.

"PAY ATTENTION IN CLASS MR. MOTOU!" She yelled.

"Yes ma'am!" he replied quickly, the teacher scared him even when she didn't yell. [A/N: I named her after the teacher that scares me most]

"You okay?" Yami asked Yugi, once the teacher went back to the front of the classroom.

"Yeah, I'm fine, she just took me by surprise is all." Yugi whispered, his lips barely moving, so as to not repeat the incident again.

The bell rang, excusing all the students to go to lunch. Yugi made his way to his favorite tree and sat under the shade. He didn't think the others would wanna sit by him. Seeing as the two happy couples were under the stairwell making out. Yugi chose to sit by himself most days anyways. He wasn't exactly the most popular Junior so staying out of the way of Seniors was smart.

"Hey shrimp, give up the lunch," Yugi looked up to see Ushio.

Yugi looked back down at his food, hoping they would just leave him alone.

He felt himself being lifted by the collar and looked up in time to see the fist connect with his face.

"What do you think you're doing?!" he heard someone yell.

He felt himself being dropped. His eyes still closed hoping they wouldn't hit him again. Maybe it would be less painful this time.

"Are you okay, Little One?" Yugi opened his eyes to see Yami kneeling next to him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for the help." Yugi replied, avoiding Yami's eyes as he sat up.

"You don't look fine," Yami said, rubbing his fingers gently against Yugi's bruised cheek.

His touch made Yugi shiver. His fingers were cold and gentle.

"I've had worse," he whispered, looking at the ground.

Yami puts a finger under Yugi's chin and makes him look up.

"You need to go to the nurse's office and at least get an ice pack," Yami said in a calm tone.

"Fine," Yugi said grabbing his unfinished lunch and backpack that was laying next to the tree. They make their way to the nurse's.

The final bell rang, signaling the end of the school day.

Yugi decided to walk home on his own. Ryou would be picking him up at 4:15 so he needed to at least finish his homework in the two hours he had alone.

Yugi snacked on popcorn, but couldn't concentrate on Algebra because Yami was the only thing on his mind.

Could Yami ever like anyone as weak and pathetic as him? Yugi knew only one thing; he liked Yami as more than a friend.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Lexi: All done with chapter 2. I only wrote this because I felt like making a Yugi x Yami story that wouldn't end with one of them dieing! [practically all the ones I read end sadly!] Hope you like this chapter. If you don't like something please tell me and I will change it! I live to please you!**

**Please Review cause I really want to put up the next chapter, but I can't do that till I get some reviews! (Huggles and cookies to all the reviewers!)**

**XOXO**

**Lexi**


	3. Popcorn and Cheerleaders

**Lexi: Thanks so much for all the reviews! Apparently when I say I'm depressed I get pity reviews! Well unfortunately I'm still in a bit of a bad mood... I just found out that a friend of my mom's is going out of town and I have to keep her annoying cheerleader of a daughter company. Ugh, Heidi (I refuse to call her mom) gets angry when I spend too much time on the computer so she is taking the damn internet cord. That means for almost 2 days I won't be able to update! Because of this I will try to make 2 more chapters before that dreaded time comes. And I promise to make an extra long one when I get back! I will see if I can get the internet cord back so I can post at least one chapter during the dark ages. What she doesn't know is I can still write them here without the internet. I'm sorry I have let you down!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own YGO or Yugi and Yami would do much more... fun things in the show. **

**I also don't own Abercrombie or Vans (my fav brand of shoes!)**

**Sorry if I offend any cheerleaders, but I take my anger out on Anzu the cheerleader!**

**This is an AU fanfic.**

**[A/N: Author's Notes]**

"_**Thoughts"**_

"**Speaking"**

_**flashbacks**_

**Warning: Contains Yaoi (Boy X Boy) don't like, don't read!**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Yugi had been working on his homework for a while, so he decided to look at the clock, 4:00 PM is what it read. "_Oh crap! Had I been working on Algebra that whole time? Yami is a lot more interesting than m=y+x. Unfortunately because of why I couldn't concentrate I can't just ask to borrow Ryou or Malik's, they would ask why, and I don't want to answer."_

"_Wait, shouldn't I at least change out of my uncomfortable uniform?"_He moved to his closet and picks out some black skinny jeans and a purple Abercrombie polo. Someone beeps a car horn outside the house. Yugi grabs a pair of black and white checkered Vans and slipped his feet into them quickly.

Yugi runs out the house without another thought. He sees Ryou in the driver seat with Malik next to him in the passenger seat of the car. Yugi stops in front of the door and opens it. He slips in the back and asks them who's going to be there. "I think that just Malik, Marik, You, Me, Bakura, Seto, Jou, and possibly Yami, are coming." Ryou answered

With that his friends continue their conversation from before he entered the car. They could see he wasn't in a talking mood, so they left Yugi alone. When Yugi was done thinking about the possibility of Yami being there, he started listening to what his friends were saying.

Yugi quickly picked up the gist of the conversation but it didn't really make much sense to him. Something about a criminal who escaped from jail. Apparently he raped his victims then cut up their body's. The very thought made Yugi tremble in the backseat.

They finally turned onto Bakura's street and pulled into the driveway. Yugi got out of the car first seeing a huge house stand before him. He had never been to Bakura's, so Yugi had no idea what to expect of his house. It was almost overwhelming, considering how small Yugi was.

"He... lives here?" Yugi asked weakly.

"Yeah, I know. That's how I reacted the first time I came here," Ryou said.

"But if you think this is big, you should see Marik's place. Its ginormous!" Malik exclaimed.

"Or Yami's, it's even bigger than both of their houses," Ryou remembered.

"Wow," Yugi whispered in awe.

Ryou started walking towards the front door so they followed. A few moments after he rang, Bakura came to the door.

"Right on time, sweetie," he said before he kissed Ryou on the cheek.

This PDA made his friends turn just as pink as Ryou.

"Well, come in and make yourselves at home," Bakura continued

The three of them had stepped into the house for about 5 seconds before Malik and Yugi were tackled to the ground.

Yugi looked to see Yami on top of him, and Marik on top of Malik. Apparently the two had been chasing each other around the house and smacked into the group when they ran into the foyer.

"Ummm," Yugi said, trying to make Yami aware of who he was crushing.

"Oh Ra, I'm sorry, Yugi!" Yami apologized while standing up and taking his weight off Yugi.

"It's fine," Yugi said taking the hand offered to him by Yami. Once he was up the two let go of the other's hand, realizing their fingers were locked together.

Bakura escorted all of them to the living room where they were to watch their movie.

Seto and Jou were waiting in there for them.

"Okay, well Seto and Jou can have the couch. Ryou and I will take the rug and blanket in front of the fireplace. Malik and Marik can share the recliner, cause Malik will be on Marik's lap the whole time anyways. Yugi can you share the black leather loveseat with Yami?" Bakura said

"Uh I guess, I mean I don't mind if Yami doesn't," Yugi answered.

"No, I don't mind at all," Yami said, watching Yugi the whole time.

Yugi noticed his gaze and looked down at his feet.

"Okay then, let the blood and guts fest begin," Bakura said in an almost evil voice.

He put in the DVD and everyone found their designated areas to watch the movie in. Yami got to the loveseat first and sat towards the middle, but still on the left of it. Yugi sat on the other side of the couch, hoping that if he could avoid contact with the person next to him, he could make it through the movie.

Bakura passed out the bowls of popcorn he had his butler bring in. As he handed them out he made sure to have Yugi and Yami share. They may hate him for it later, but he would do everything in his power to get the two lookalikes together.

When Yugi realized he would have to share the bowl with Yami his heart fluttered. What if their hands brushed or they tried to grab the same kernel or something?! At this last thought Yugi knew he was overreacting, but he couldn't help it. He was sitting next to the hottest guy ever, having to share popcorn with him!

BANG!

The living room door opened revealing a perky Anzu, still clad in her cheerleading outfit.

"'Kura! I overheard you guys talking about the movie. How could you not invite moi?!," She asked in mock-horror.

Bakura cringed, nobody called him that except his koi.

"Because this was kind of a guy's thing Anzu," Bakura said, his aggravation evident in his voice.

"That's okay 'Kura, I forgive you!" She said, ignoring his words completely and looking around the room.

"Yami-kins!," she yelled, "How could you not invite your own girlfriend?!"

Yugi's heart dropped. _"G-girlfriend?"_

Yami noticed the upset look on Yugi's face at these words. So he hurried to correct her.

"Anzu, for the last time, _**I **_am not your boyfriend and _**you**_ are not my girlfriend!" he yelled in frustration.

"Yami how could you say that to me?!" she screamed.

"CAN WE JUST WATCH THE FRICKING MOVIE?!" Bakura yelled.

"We'll talk about this later," she whispered as she sat next to Yami.

Yami scooted over so he and Yugi had their legs touching. This sent tingles all throughout Yugi's body.

"Eeeep!" Yugi yelped as the monster came out of nowhere on the screen. Without realizing it, her had latched onto Yami's arm, gripping it in fear.

When Yugi saw what he was doing, he made to move away but Yami just wrapped his arm around Yugi and pulled him closer. Yugi wasn't about to move now and ruin the moment so he just enjoyed it for the time-being.

Everytime something scary happened Yugi just buried his head into Yami's shoulder. When that happened, Yami would run his fingers soothingly through Yugi's hair until he calmed down.

By the end of the movie everyone had become closer. Bakura look over towards Yugi and Yami and saw he had accomplished his goal. The two where snuggling under a warm blanket. Yugi and Yami were asleep. Both laying side ways on the couch, Yami's arms wrapped around Yugi's small frame. Somehow Anzu had ended up on the floor.

Bakura was the only one awake so he moved across the room and turned off the lights. Then he resumed he position next to his koi.

Hopefully, Yami and Yugi would become as close as him and his little love.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Lexi: Awwww wasn't that just adorable?! Okay so its really late at night where I am so I have to go now! I don't even have a creative way to tell you to review so please just do it anyways. The more reviews I get, the more excited I will be to right a really long chapter when I get back! I'm not feeling very good right now so maybe sleep will help. See ya! Hope this makes up for the time I won't be able to update for!**

**XOXO**

**Lexi**


	4. Morning talks and bloody noses

**Lexi: Guess what?! I'm back! I have 2 more hours till the cheerleader comes, but until then I thought I should update one last time. Enjoy the chapter and I hope I get to update soon! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own YGO. Yugi and Yami would be my boyfriends if I did! **

**I don't own Poptarts either. (Yummy!)**

**This is an AU fanfic.**

**[A/N: Author's Notes]**

"_**Thoughts"**_

"**Speaking"**

_**flashbacks**_

**Warning: Contains Yaoi (Boy X Boy) don't like, don't read!**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Normal POV:**

Yugi awoke on a small, but comfortable couch. Sensing someone was near him he looked around. That's when he remembered, he had fallen asleep next to Yami during the movie last night. The warm blanket was still draped around the two. And Yami still had his arms wrapped around Yugi's small frame.

Yugi looked around the rest of the room to see Bakura watching him, as he was the only other person awake at the time. "Breakfast?" Bakura mouthed to him

Yugi pointed to Yami's arms, to signal he needed a bit of help. Bakura walked silently across the room. When he reached the two he carefully pulled Yugi loose of Yami's grip on him. "Thanks," Yugi mouthed.

The two walked into the kitchen where they could talk freely.

"So, you sleep well?" Bakura's voice implying he wasn't asking the answer to _just_ that question.

"Yeah, it was great," Yugi responded without thinking.

"That's good. I knew you and Yami would get together." Bakura smirked.

"Well, we're not together really. I don't even know if he likes me." Yugi said quietly.

"Of course he likes you Yugi. Would he had that strong of a grip on you if he didn't?" Bakura questioned, "Besides, I saw how he looks at you."

"How does he look at me?" Yugi eager to know anything relating to Yami.

"Kind of like I look at my koi." Bakura responded.

"Oh..." Yugi secretly about to burst inside.

"Just give him a chance. He's always been faithful to people he loves."

"Okay, but I still doubt he likes me the same way I like him."

What the two didn't know, was that Yami was listening the whole time.

**Yami's POV:**

"_I was awake when my little hikari was pulled from my arms. I am awake, but I don't want to tell them that. Maybe I could get to hear something interesting."_

"So, you sleep well?" Bakura's voice said from the kitchen.

"Yeah, it was great," Yugi said next.

"_Slept great, huh?"_

"That's good. I knew you and Yami would get together." Bakura said in a cocky voice

"_We're together?"_

"Well we're not together really. I don't even know if he likes me." Yugi said quietly.

"_Yugi, I thought you would understand I like you by now! How can you be unsure after last night?"_

"Of course he likes you Yugi. Would he had that strong of a grip on you if he didn't?" Bakura questioned, "Besides, I saw how he looks at you."

"_Thank Ra, Bakura knows what he's talking about!"_

"How does he look at me?"

"_Yugi, I look at you like I'm in love with you."_

"Kind of like I look at my koi."

"_Exactly!"_

"Oh..."

"Just give him a chance. He's always been faithful to people he loves."

"_I have to thank him for this later."_

"Okay, but I still doubt he likes me the same way I like him."

"_Oh, Yugi..."_

"_Guess I should make my dramatic entrance now."_

**Normal POV:**

"Oh, here you guys are. I was wondering where you got off to," Yami said, stepping into the kitchen.

Yugi was sincerely hoping Yami didn't hear the previous conversation.

"Well, Yugi was the first one awake, besides me, so we came in here to talk," Bakura answered.

Bakura was giving Yami a don't-let-him-know-you-heard-anything look. Hoping he would understand.

"Oh, okay. So whats for breakfast then?" he asked looking straight at Bakura, letting him know he wouldn't say anything.

Right then the everyone else had awoken and made there way to the kitchen.

"Where's the food?" Jou asked with a yawn.

"We were just about to make it actually." Bakura answered.

They all started making their own breakfast from the supplies in the many cupboards and pantries around the large kitchen. The smell of poptarts, pancakes, waffles, cereal, bacon, eggs, sausages, and hash browns filled the kitchen.

When they were done eating everyone cleared up their spots and cleaned up the kitchen. They were almost back to the living room when they realized they had forgotten to wake Anzu. She was still on the floor when they entered the room. Whoops.

"Anzu?" Bakura asked while shaking her gently. [A/N: Not because he's being nice to her, because she's a cranky morning person!]

"LET ME SLEEP!" Anzu said as she punched Bakura in the face. The all heard a sickening crack when it connected with Bakura's nose.

[A/N: Bakura swore a lot but if I typed them all I would probably get kicked off this site]

After all the swearing everyone looked to see him touching his nose tenderly while blood came pouring out.

"Bakura, sweetie, you need to go to the hospital there's too much blood!" Ryou shrieked.

"Who's car?" he asked angrily.

"I can drive 4 people in mine and the rest can go in Seto's limo." Yami answered.

"Okay, which four?" Ryou asked.

"I guess it will have to be Me, Ryou, Bakura, and Yugi," Yami said.

Yugi blushed when Yami wanted him to ride in his car.

"Okay, let's hurry cause this thing hurts like a mo-fo." Bakura yelled.

The four that Yami listed went out to his car while the others decided to try and wake Anzu and then come to the hospital in Kaiba's car.

Yami took the driver's seat and Bakura sat next to him in the passenger seat, holding a pile of bloody tissues against his nose.

Ryou was freaking out in the back while Yugi hugged him, trying to calm him down by whispering soothing words to him.

"He's fine Ryou. Nobody has ever died or gotten permanently injured from a broken nose before," Yugi said.

Ryou's sadness quickly turned to anger. "I'm going to murder that little boyfriend punching bitch the next time I see her."

"That's fine, just please not in the hospital," Yugi said with a small laugh.

"We're almost there anyways," Yami stated.

They emptied out of the car with Yami letting Bakura use him as a crutch so he wouldn't collapse from his loss of blood. As Yugi and Ryou were trailing right behind them. Ryou and Yugi then took a seat in the waiting room while Yami went up to the front desk of the emergency waiting room to get him checked into the hospital.

Yami came back to sit with Ryou and Yugi a minute later. "He'll be fine. He just needs to get something to stop the bleeding and get his nose bandaged up," Yami reassured them.

"That's good," Yugi said.

"Still doesn't mean I won't kick Anzu's ass next time I see her ugly face," Ryou muttered loud enough for them to hear.

"Don't worry, you have every excuse to, and nobody likes her anyways," Yugi replied.

"Wow, never thought you to be the violent type, Yugi," Yami said, now only talking to him.

"Well you should protect the one you love, so I think she deserves it. It would serve her right anyways." Yugi answered.

"Too true," Yami mumbled, still pissed at her about the incident last night.

Just then, Malik, Marik, Seto, Jou, followed by Anzu filed into the emergency room.

"Is he all right?"

"Is he dying?"

"Did they stop the bleeding?"

"Too many questions! One at a time!" Yami yelled over all their cacophony.

"Yes, he's fine. No, he's not dying. And we're still waiting to hear if the bleeding stopped."

"Are all you children here for Mr. Arukab?" [A/N: (Bakura=arukaB) See, its backwards!] The doctor who had just entered into the room, questioned.

"Yes, is he all right?" Yami answered for the group.

"He passed out for a bit from the loss of blood, but he's awake now. We're keeping overnight to observe him just for precaution. Does he have any intermediate family here?"

"I'm the closest he has," Ryou spoke, "but I can't do this alone. Can I bring one friend?"

"Fine, but just one. This is a hospital not a hooligan hangout." the doctor answered, thinking he was cool, or groovy or whatever it was back in their day.

"Yugi, do you mind?" Ryou looked towards his shortest friend.

"No, it's fine. I'll come with you," he said.

The doctor led Ryou and Yugi to one of the rooms down the hall. They walked in to see Bakura laying on the bed looking quite aggravated with the situation he was in.

"'Kura?" Ryou asked.

Bakura's looked up when he heard his lover's voice.

"Hey Ryou. Is everyone else here?" he asked noticing Yugi behind him.

"Yeah, the doctor only let me have one other person come with though, sorry."

"It's okay, you don't need to stay with me. I'll be fine. However, when I'm done with Anzu it won't be pretty; I might need you then."

"Just by involving Anzu in anything makes it not pretty." Ryou said laughing along with the others.

"I think the doctor will be upset if we stay any longer though."

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"I'll be here first thing in the morning."

The two shared a quick kiss and parted ways. Yugi and Ryou walked into the waiting room and gasped.

Yami and Anzu's mouths were locked.

**Yami's POV:**

Yugi and Ryou walked out of the room. "How long will they be in there?" I asked.

"Not too long. I think Bakura will want to sleep soon." Kaiba said.

"I'm going to get food at the cafeteria, anyone else want to come?" Malik asked.

Marik, Seto, and Jou followed. Leaving me alone with Anzu. She got up and moved into the chair next to mine. I scooted over so I'm on the edge of my chair, as far from her as I can get from her.

"Yami-kins we never got to talk after the movie last night," She says in an overly sweet, sickening voice.

"That's because there's nothing to talk about. I don't like you. I love Yugi, so leave me the hell alone. It's bad enough you punched my best friend. Don't piss me off anymore than you already have."

"Yami! You really shouldn't talk to me like that. I am the love of your life after all!"

"I don't love you and I never will. Just because I'm supposed to marry you for my dad's company doesn't mean I wi-" She cuts off my words with a long kiss.

I push at her as hard as I can, but she won't get off. I hear a gasp and look to see Yugi standing in the doorway, on the verge of tears. His eyes show sadness and betrayal in them. Yugi runs out the front door as fast as he can.

"Wait, Yugi I-" my words are cut off again, but this time it was a smack from Ryou.

"How could you do that to Yugi?! He really liked you! He's never liked anybody!"

"Listen Ryou. I didn't kiss the stupid ugly whore! She kissed me! I was pushing her off me! I love Yugi, but now I broke his heart! I hate her, the baka bitch is ruining the whole day!!!"

"Oh Ra! I'm so sorry Yami! You need to go after him and explain. He'll believe you if you tell him the truth."

I ran out the door as fast as my legs would carry me. I see Yugi standing frozen in front of someone with a shiny object in their hand. My stomach lurches when I recognize the object. Oh Ra that's a knife!

Yugi's words play in my head again, "Well you should protect the one you love."

I decide to take action.

**Normal POV:**

Yugi ran out the door feeling his tears of betrayal falling down. _"I thought he liked me. I guess I was wrong."_

Yugi looks up from the sidewalk to see a man in an orange jumpsuit. There are numbers on the front and a name of a jail in black print. He's holding a knife covered in something red.

Yugi realizes this must have been the escaped criminal. He knew he should run. Or shout. Or even say something. But he couldn't do any of those things, knowing what fate had in store for him. He was a deer caught in headlights.

Suddenly something hit him: but not from the direction he was expecting. He looked up to see Yami standing where he was. Yami had pushed him out of the way. He had saved his life even after Yugi ran out on him.

"Yami," Yugi whispered in fear.

"Stay there Yugi," Yami responded.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Lexi: HAHAHA a cliffy. I think this would be even better if I didn't leave you with this cliffhanger for as long as I'm going to, but don't blame me. Blame the cheerleader! I wish you could know the outcome of the fight later tonight but I don't think that's going to happen. Wow, 9 full pages of writing. I must really like you guys! I'll see if I can get another chapter up sometime this weekend but it probably won't happen. **

**Please review and I'll be happy! Remember that I chose to put one more chapter in this story when I could have updated my other one I'm working on. **

**I will write a really LONG chappy when I get back. Hope you liked it... :D**

**(Huggles and cookies to all who reviewed or are going to review!)**

**XOXO**

**Lexi**


	5. Cuts and Confessions

**Lexi: Ha! I just made an awesome deal. If I stay home from church and watch my little brothers, I get 5$, I don't have to watch them, and the computer is mine the whole time. So I got money towards my laptop, an excuse to stay home, a chance to update this story, and didn't have to entertain the cheerleader. I apologize for not updating yesterday, which I actually was going to do. was angry at me and wouldn't let me login at all. So I kept trying throughout the day when I could get away from the cheerleader. Unfortunately it only started working letting me login this morning, even though it still wouldn't let me uplad documents! I think this website hates me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!. If I did then Yu-Gi-Oh wouldn't be appropriate for TV...**

**This is an AU fanfic.**

**[A/N: Author's Notes]**

"_**Thoughts"**_

"**Speaking"**

_**flashbacks**_

**Warning: Contains Yaoi (Boy X Boy) don't like, don't read!**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Yugi is still on the ground from when Yami pushed him out of the way. Yami is angry anything or anyone would even dare _try_ hurting his aibou.

"Yami," Yugi tried again.

"Yugi, run back into the hospital and get some help,"

"No! I won't leave you Yami," Yugi said, completely forgetting what he saw a few minutes ago.

"Please, Yugi. I care more about you being safe than me." Yami begged, "Besides, if I get hurt the hospital is right there and I've had worse than a few knife wounds before."

"But, why Yami? Why do you care what happens to me?" Yugi asked, confused.

"Because I love you. So please do what I say and keep yourself safe. It would hurt more to see you injured than for me to be injured."

The escapee was now glaring daggers directly at Yami. A murderous look in his eyes.

"Yami-kins! Why did you run off, snugglepoo?" Anzu said running up next to him, oblivious to what was going on.

"Anzu, as much as I want to let him kill you right now, you need to go with Yugi back to the hospital and get help."

"But why smoochy-kins?" Anzu whined in a high pitched voice. Yami cringed at the use of the pet names.

"Just do it. If you don't, you could be in danger."

"I won't let Yugi or that guy get in the way of our love." She walked over to Yugi and helped him up, seemingly following Yami's orders. Until she pushed as hard as she could at the still shaking Yugi. He fell forward on the ground right in front of the murderer.

"ANZU YOU STUPID LITTLE BITCH!" Yami screamed as he ran to the ground and shielded Yugi's body with his own. Yami felt the impact of a knife cutting into his arm. Anzu screamed and ran forward, thinking she could take him on.

The knife-holder looked up to see the teenage girl and grabbed her. She couldn't move as he picked her up and ran. What he was going to do with her was anyone's guess... He ran off with said girl, kicking and screaming the whole way.

[A/N: Usually I don't take this much sick pleasure in hurting the characters in my stories. But since it's Anzu I have a huge smile on my face while laughing the whole time writing it. Someone wanted it, so I put it in.]

Yugi was still in shock about what had just happened. He lifted his head off the ground to see Yami bleeding from a few, mostly shallow, knife wounds.

"Yami?! You're hurt! We need to get you to the hospital!" Yugi said frantically

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine Yugi. Are you okay?," he asked looking Yugi up and down. He noticed a few not deep knife wounds and some scrapes and bruises from falling to the concrete twice.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Here let me help you." Yugi said wrapping an arm around Yami's waist to support him, while Yami put an arm around Yugi's shoulder.

They limped back up to the hospital to see their friends still in the waiting room. The nurse saw their injuries and had two doctors come in to help them. Yugi was bandaged up easily, with a few winces of pain. Yami was a different story. Some of his cuts were a little deeper and needed stitches. They had to give him anesthetics so he ended up checking into the hospital as well.

Yugi sat on the edge of Yami's bed and was looking out the window. Everyone else was still in the waiting room, giving the two some privacy.

"We need to talk about what you saw earlier." Yami said, in a voice that was hoarse from all the screaming earlier.

"What happened?" Yugi asked, sincerely hoping that Yami had a good explanation.

"As soon as You and Ryou left Anzu came and sat by me. When everyone left she started talking to me. She kept saying how I was her true love, while I kept denying it. I told her I loved you and she freaked. Right before you walked through the door she pulled me into an unwanted kiss. I pushed at her, but not quick enough. You already saw. I ran after you when I was done yelling at her. I'm sorry I didn't pull away sooner Yugi." Yami explained.

"No Yami, I'm the one who should be sorry. I ran without even thinking that you didn't want her to kiss you. I'm the one who got you hurt." Yugi said, tears starting to fall from his amethyst eyes.

Yami hated seeing Yugi cry. He pulled the little one onto his lap and wrapped around his waist.

"It wasn't your fault. If you're going to blame someone, make it Anzu. If she hadn't pushed you, we would both be fine." Yami whispered

"Yami?" Yugi asked

"Hmmm?" He said, nuzzling his face into Yugi's hair.

"I love you." he said, barely loud enough to hear. But Yami did hear. His heart glowed with happiness. His little one loved him back.

"I love you too, Aibou." Yami whispered.

Yami laid Yugi next to him on the bed and Yugi fell asleep in Yami's arms. Yami was still awake, thinking about how Yugi would take it when he told him tomorrow.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Lexi: HAHAHA so much fun writing that chapter. I thought it would be hard but getting to write Anzu getting hurt made it go so much quicker. I felt bad for leaving the last cliffhanger so I thought I should give you a proper ending with only a small cliffy. They're finally together! Not sure what to for the plot next so I might not get to update till tomorrow unless you give me some ideas, and at least 2 or 3 good reviews.**

**If you want to find out what it is that Yami is going to tell Yugi I will give you a clue: I mentioned it in passing in an earlier chapter. That's all the help you get so if you really wanna find out, just review and you can find out in the next chapter.**

**I need your reviews cause I feel like I lost my good chapter spree when I took the break off from writing! Please make me at least _think _I can do something right!**

**I was so happy to see I have the same amount of reviews as the story I wrote before it, "Broken Angel", If you like Full Metal Alchemist you should try it out some time.****(Huggles and cookies to all who reviewed or are going to review!)**

**XOXO**

**Lexi**


	6. Shots and Wedding Bells

**Lexi: Okay so I think some of you are gonna eat me if I take any longer to put this chapter up. Then again, I warned you I would only update when I was really bored. I guess I should give you all my excuses now: 1. School is starting soon. 2. I got my hair cut. 3. I went shopping. 4. I got addicted to Death Note. 5. I went to a pool party. 6. I was swimming a lot. 7. I was babysitting for money. 8. My brother had friends over and I wasn't allowed to be downstairs when they were. 9. I was reading tons of FMA RoyxEd fics. 10. I wasn't bored. (End List) That could have gone on for awhile, but the main reason was me getting addicted to Death Note! I love Kira and L! Greatest anime ever! Anyone who likes darker animes would love it. I've kept this from you long enough so here it goes...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Yugi and Yami would be in a love triangle with me, and Light Yagami and L would be there too!**

**[I don't own Death Note either]**

**This chappy is dedicated to one of my newest readers: Sherbear! So glad you're back from NY, love you girl!**

**This is an AU fanfic.**

**[A/N: Author's Notes]**

"_**Thoughts"**_

"**Speaking"**

_**flashbacks**_

**Warning: Contains Yaoi (Boy X Boy) don't like, don't read!**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Yugi woke to the bright sunlight leaking through the blinds on the window. He felt something wrapped around him and looked to see Yami's arms holding him. Yugi felt him move and saw that Yami's eyes were open and watching him.

"Good morning Koi. Sleep well?" Yami questioned.

"Yeah. You?"

"Great", he answered, "besides the painful wounds."

"I'm sorry Yami." Yugi apologized, feeling the guilt overwhelm him again.

"I already told you it wasn't your fault Aibou." Yami said with a yawn at the end.

Yugi stayed silent, knowing Yami would just argue with him if he pursued the subject further.

"I think the nurse will be here with food in a bit." Yami said in an attempt to get Yugi to speak.

"That's good. I'm actually hungry." Yugi said brightening instantly.

"Mr. Hitori?" A nurse asked while sticking her head into the open doorway.

"Yes, that's me." Yami answered.

The nurse placed a tray of food with pancakes, bacon, and scrambled eggs on Yami's side-table. She then proceeded to pull a needle out of a pocket in her uniform.

"Before you can eat I need to give you some pain meds." She answered the unasked question in Yami's eyes.

Yami held out his left arm and she injected the medicine into him. Yugi cringed at the sight of the needle. "There, that ought to do it." the nurse said in a too-bright voice.

She walked out of the room and closed the door. Yami looked at the food and picked up a piece of bacon. He held it out to Yugi. "I'm not really that hungry," Yami said.

"You're in the hospital. You need to eat, Yami." Yugi said, taking the bacon.

"I really don't feel hungry. You, however need food."

"Fine, but only if you eat something too." Yugi bargained.

Yami nodded, agreeing to this deal. He picked up a pancake and started nibbling on the edge. "Happy?" he asked through a mouth full of food.

"Very," Yugi replied, eating a few bites of the bacon strip.

They finished Yami's breakfast in a few minutes and just laid in each other's embrace.

The door opened, a young, busy-looking doctor walked in. "I need to give Mr. Hitori and Mr. Motou check-ups before you can check out of the hospital," he said, not looking up from his clipboard.

Yugi quickly hopped down off Yami's bed and sat in the chair next to him.

"You are Yami Hitori?" he asked Yami looking shocked.

"Yes,"

"The next heir to the famous Hitori modeling company?" he questioned

"Yes," he muttered, all too aware of the third person in the room watching him.

The doctor went about inspecting Yami's wounds, apparently all out of questions. When he was almost done he injected another needle into Yami's arm.

"Mr. Motou?" he now asked Yugi, who had sat quietly in his chair the whole time.

Yugi nodded when the doctor looked up. Yugi stood and the doctor did the same procedure of checking his wounds. He pulled another shot out. Yugi let out a small squeak of fear. He sat next to Yami on the bed and grabbed his arm.

"Yugi?" he asked.

"Yugi are you afraid of shots?" he questioned, noticing the little one's fear.

Yugi simply nodded and squeezed his eyes shut tight. His grip on Yami's arm was starting to become a little painful. Yami put an arm around his waist and pulled him onto his lap. Yugi instantly became less tense and more relaxed. "Is this okay?" Yami whispered into his ear.

"Thank you." Yugi replied

The doctor gave a look of disgust at the display of two men's affection. He walked forward, grabbing Yugi's arm roughly and jabbed the needle harshly into his arm. A few tears leaked from Yugi's eyes at the uncareful poke. The doctor got up, glaring over his shoulder at the two one last time, before leaving the room.

"Yami, that really hurt." Yugi whispered, a few more tears making their way down his sad face.

"I know, I'm sorry Yugi. He shouldn't have treated you that way." Yami said, kissing his love's tears away.

"Does everyone react that way?" Yugi questioned.

"No, just people who don't understand that there are other kinds of love, besides a man and woman's."

"I love you, Yami."

"I love you too, Aibou." the two were sharing a passionate kiss- before they were interrupted by the door crashing open.

They both reluctantly pulled away to see a certain unwanted someone standing there in tattered clothes.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT BRAT?!" Anzu screamed.

"What I will never do with you." Yami replied before pulling Yugi's lips back to his.

Yugi giggled at Yami's reply and kissed Yami with as much his tired body could put into it.

"YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO LOVE ME! WE'RE GETTING MARRIED, NOT YOU AND THAT MIDGET!" Anzu yelled again.

"What is she talking about?" Yugi asked, pulling away from the kiss for some much needed air.

"Yugi," Yami started, not sure exactly how to say it.

"I guess Yami didn't tell you we were getting married, huh?" Anzu asked smugly.

"Anzu, please leave the room so I can explain." Yami requested calmly.

"Yami, what the hell is she talking about?!" Yugi asked frantically, now hyperventilating.

"Yugi, please let me explain." Yami said as soon as Anzu had gone into the hallway.

"I'm supposed to marry Anzu." Yami said, barely above a whisper.

Yugi looked heartbroken at these words. Tears instantly running down his face.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Lexi: I just love cliffys. One of my friends read my stories and said they keep you reading. Maybe it's because of all these cliffhangers? Well, probably. I'm sorry if you didn't want Anzu to come back, but some people "asked" **_**cough cough**_** "DEMANDED" **_**cough cough **_**that I bring her back. I try to let people basically write the story with me. I hate the stupid doctor, I was going to make him accepting of them, but where's the fun in that? Drama makes for a good story! Sorry if it's kinda short but this was wrote in less than an hour. I have more Death Note to watch! Lolz, I have a problem. Anybody else like DN? Please tell me in a review that I'm not the only DN fan who reads this kind of stuff. Please stick around for the rest of this story! **

**If you press the review button below then you can be my new BFF! So happy I have like 17 reviews so far! Review or I will kill Yugi and make Anzu and Yami get together!**

**XOXO**

**Lexi**


	7. I love you's and Goodbye's

**Lexi: ...Been awhile since I updated. Hope I didn't lose any readers. I'm over at my friend's house so I finally got a chance to update the story. It's 12:34 PM when I'm starting this so pardon my terrible grammar and such. My intro isn't very long this time so I'm going to keep typing. I got my hair cut, had a pool party, went to a pool party, went to the mall, and read many fanfics in the time since I put up the last chapter. I don't think I have to tell you that updates are gonna be farther apart. School is starting next week and the open-house type thingy is tomorrow. Kay, story time!**

**Disclaimer: Do Yugi and Yami confess their love in the show? No? Then I don't own it!**

**I noticed I've been dedicated practically every chapter to someone, therefore this chappy is dedicated to all my peeps I haven't mentioned!**

**This is an AU fanfic.**

**[A/N: Author's Notes]**

"_**Thoughts"**_

"**Speaking"**

_**flashbacks**_

**Warning: Contains Yaoi (Boy X Boy) don't like, don't read!**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Yami, why didn't you tell me you loved her?" Yugi sobbed.

"Yugi," Yami whispered, pulling Yami into a warm embrace.

Yugi shied away from the touch. He didn't want Yami near him right now.

"Please don't touch me," Yugi cried.

"Yugi, can I at least have a chance to explain?" Yami questioned, upset that Yugi wouldn't even wait for an explanation.

"You can talk, but I can't guarantee I'll listen," is what Yugi wanted to say. Instead, he said, "Fine."

"Yugi, I understand I should have told you earlier, but I couldn't stand hurting you or changing what we had together," Yami started.

"To begin, I should explain I come from a very rich family. My family is famous for the Hitori Modeling Agency. My parents are the owners of the company. When my dad retires or dies I'm the sole heir, I have no siblings," Yami took a breathe, letting Yugi take this in. No emotion showed on his face, but at least his tears had stopped, leaving behind only shining marks on his face.

"My father wanted to make sure the Agency was left in the hands of someone responsible. Therefore, he arranged for me to marry Anzu when I was just a baby. I never loved her, Yugi. You are the only one to ever take my heart. I didn't want to tell you because it would make the whole thing more real for me and I would actually have to face my problems for once. If we're going to be together I'll have to get them to approve of you." Yami finished.

"You.. never.... l-loved her?" Yugi questioned after a minute of silence, hope beginning to show in his amythest eyes.

"No Yugi, never," Yami said quickly.

"I'm sorry, Yami. I jumped to conclusions again." Yugi apologized quietly.

"Yugi this was my fault. I should have told you from the beginning," then thinking for a moment, continued, "Well, actually, I shouldn't have came to that club in the first place, but that's kinda off the subject. Either way, I'm not letting you take credit for this one, Aibou."

"Aishiteru, Yami." [1]

"Aishiteru Mo, Yugi" [2]

The too shared a short kiss, quickly stopping when Yugi pulled away.

"Yami?"

"Yes, Koi?"

"What are we gonna do about your parents?" Yugi said, asking the question that, depending on the answer, could break them apart.

"I'm not exactly sure yet, love. I guess we'll just have to prove you're better than Anzu. It shouldn't take long though, you had me convinced the first moment I saw you."

Yugi giggled at this, surprised at his Darkness's answer.

"We'll just worry about it when the time comes. Until then, let's not think about it."

"If you say so, Yami," Yugi answered, before attacking Yami's mouth.

Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi's small frame. Yugi put one arm around Yami's neck and the other into his hair. Yami slipped his tongue to Yugi's bottom lip, asking entrance into his mouth. Yugi immediately granted him access. Just as the two were moaning into the kiss the door burst open.

"Yami-kins are you do- WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Anzu screamed. Both boys ignored her and continued their minstrations.

"YAMI IF YOU DON'T STOP THIS RIGHT NOW I'LL-I'LL-I'LL TELL YOUR PARENTS!" finally thinking of a good threat.

Yami pulled away from the kiss immediately. He paused briefly looking between Yugi and Anzu. He shoved Yugi roughly away from him. Yami could see the hurt in his eyes.

"Yami?" his small voice questioned.

"Yugi, she's right. We can't do this anymore. I don't love you, I love Anzu." Yami delievered the lines as the skilled actor he was, knowing he was hurting his Aibou with every syllable.

"You.. don't.. love me?" he asked, confused that these words contradicted what Yami expressed so passionately a few minutes ago.

[A/N: Yes, I know this sounds alot like New Moon... I have read all the Twilight books so I guess they inspire me. (I don't own Twilight or any of Stephanie Meyer's books)]

"No. We're though Yugi." Yami said, while his eyes said something completely different.

Yugi broke down into tears. His uncontrollable sobs, making his small body shake and tremble, "Let's go Anzu," Yami said, dropping a small piece of paper on the bed, unoticed by neither Anzu nor Yugi.

Yugi continued crying for several minutes after they left. All those times he had said 'I love you'. He should have known those words were nothing but lies. Yami had never loved him, and never would.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**[1] I love you**

**[2] I love you too**

**Lexi: YAY CLIFFYNESS! Hmmm... I think people are gonna eat my head when they see I left it at another unfinished ending. I think in one of the next few chapters there will be a lemon... unless you don't want one. If you're gonna flame me for the plot blame my friends. I'm being forced against my will to put more Anzu and already have bad things planned for them by my devious little friends. I was forced to put these things is using a combination of crafty blackmail and bribes of popcorn, soda, and free-rein of the music so I could get inspired to write. **

**Hated how this chapter is so I will tell you one thing. Yami DOES love Yugi, he was doing this to protect Yugi from his parents. HAHA SHERIDAN AND HANNAH! I TOLD THEM! They didn't want me to tell you that Yami was acting... if you couldn't figure this out from my subtle clues.**

**Now that I've finally updated I want review! Until I see that I have a total of at least 27 reviews for the story, with at least 2 from new reviewers, I won't even start, let alone post, the next chapter. I know it's been awhile but I'm hoping I have a few faithful reviewers. Yami and Yugi love girls (or guys?) who review... Just out of curiosity do any guys read this story? **

**XOXO**

**Lexi**


	8. Love takes trust

**Lexi: Oh shit, it's been awhile hmmm? Well I said it might be hard to update. Especially having no computer or inspiration. The main reason though is cause I was working on all my other stories :) If you hadn't noticed, I used to have like 3 stories... now I have 12! Yayness for me! I feel like a real author now... Onto the story since I've kept you waiting long enough.**

**And please don't eat me, fangirls! I really don't taste very good O.o**

**Disclaimer: Lexi-kun doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any characters used in her story.**

**

* * *

**

Yugi continued to let out feeble whimpers of sadness for the next few minutes. The piece of paper dropped by him was left unnoticed on the bed.

He still didn't understand how Yami could change his mind so quickly! One minute he was saying, 'I love you', the next he was denying any affection towards him.

Just the thought of Yami and Anzu all over each other had Yugi running to the bathroom from nausea. It was sickening to imagine.

Thats when he heard the crumple of paper as he sat down. Yugi sat up right away and looked under where he was seated.

A little note labeled to him with a heart on it was there.

Yugi couldn't contain his curiosity any longer and quickly ripped it open to find a letter from Yami.

_I am so sorry Aibou! I wrote this letter while you were sleeping last night, I truly wish I don't have to use it. But in the case I do, I hope you will forgive me. I had a feeling that Anzu would try something to break us apart again. She has too many things above my head to openly defy, for your sake and mine. If I told you this was going to happen, I am afraid you wouldn't have played along, or your reaction wouldn't be convincing enough. I love you so much Yugi. Please meet me in the Walmart's parking lot tonight at midnight so we can talk._

_Best Regards,_

_Yami_

Yugi's eyes started watering up and he cried. Yami loved him, but all of this was so confusing to him. The drama was overwhelming. Why couldn't everyone just leave him alone?!

He lied on the bed in a heap of blankets and sobbed until his eyes ran dry. The tear streaks on his face glistened with the afternoon sun from the window.

It was already past noon and he still hadn't moved.

Everything on his body hurt and ached from not using it.

At 6:00 PM he finally extracted himself from the bed and went into the restroom. He looked like hell. His eyes were red and swollen. His face was still tear stricken, and his hair looked like a rat's nest. How could Yami ever love somebody like him?

Yami was like a fricking supermodel! While he was just... Yugi.

Yugi changed back into his regular clothes and checked out of the hospital. His injuries were fine and he couldn't stand being in that damn place for much longer.

He went home and watched TV in his room until almost 11:30 at night.

Yugi grabbed his wallet off his desk and walked to the bus stop. He didn't own a car so this was his only mode of transportation, short of his friends.

The bus dropped him off in front of the store a few minutes before midnight. Yugi sat on a bench and looked up at the stars. He didn't actually expect Yami to come like he said he would. This was more like a last resort to his heart. One more tear and duct tape wouldn't be able to fix it anymore.

Yugi shrieked when a pair of arms wrapped around him from behind. "They're beautiful, aren't they?" He continued to stare at the stars.

"I didn't think you would actually come," Yugi confessed.

"I would never leave you, Love," Yami's voice cracked.

"Why can't everyone leave us alone?" he asked like an innocent little child.

"I don't know Yugi. But I wish I could answer that for you."

They both broke down in tears. Yami embraced Yugi and he cried into his shirt.

Even Yami, who was supposed to be the tough one, was showing weakness towards his other half.

"I don't love her Yugi, and I never will!" Yami cried.

"No matter what I say about her, please don't believe me!"

This time Yugi was the one holding Yami on the bench.

He understood that Yami was never allowed to show sadness. And so he cried about everything he was never permitted to.

Now Yugi was the one feeling guilty. How did he think that Yami didn't love him? This boy had given up everything to be with him, but just a few words could break his trust in the other.

They were both trying so hard to make this work.

But it wouldn't be easy, love took time.

And love took trust.

* * *

**Lexi: I know that you guys are probably about ready to hang me from the long wait... but first I have a few questions!**

**1. Okay, should I end the story here and let the rest be as you want it to be?**

**2. Should I end it there and start a sequel to wrap up the rest?**

**3. Should I continue this story with just a few more chapters?**

**4. Or should I just discontinue it, like I kind of originally planned to... but I thought it would at least deserve a proper ending.**

**I'm not really into this series and pairing as much now and it'****s kind of hard for me to write this anymore...**

**Well, please review and tell which plan I should use! If not a lot of people review, the story is basically cancelled :(**

**XOXO**

**Lexi**


End file.
